


Know When To Fold 'Em

by averzierlia



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-26
Updated: 2010-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averzierlia/pseuds/averzierlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, Facebook + formspring + New friend who takes it upon herself to bring you back into the Heroes fandom fold = fic trades.<br/><span class="small">Prompt by <span><a href="http://lornrocks.livejournal.com/">lornrocks</a></span> , and it basically goes like this: They made a bet where whoever talks first has to get a haircut (because Peter let his emo!hair get really long and Sylar decides he doesn't like it). And Sylar cheats by giving Peter a blowjob. And then feels guilty about it and ends up getting a haircut too. Except, he's not actually guilty per say, but he decides to get a hair cut anyway to see how Peter reacts to his sexy short hair.  (Ok. My brain took this, and made it into a scheme Sylar came up with because he wanted to suck Peter's dick. Because Peter is a whore for cock, so Sylar doesn't normally get the chance to blow him.)</span><br/>3rd person POV, and I have no idea what to rate this, so lets just say 'adult' and leave it at that.<br/><a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uzfCgycpoqs">Title from <em>The Gambler </em>by Kenny Rogers.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Know When To Fold 'Em

  
The glare Peter leveled at him could have, theoretically, taken paint off a wall, or maybe caused someone to spontaneously develop powers of teleportation and accidentally end up in Hell. Sylar was leaning towards the latter.

“ _What_?”

"Did your stupid hair get in the way of your ears as well as your eyes? I _said_ , your hair makes you look like a 13 year old girl." he's smirking, because he knows that will piss Peter off even more.

Peter shifts, and does that pretty little head shake he uses to get that ridiculously long fringe out of his eyes. He's sitting on the kitchen table, the cup of coffee he'd been drinking forgotten when Sylar had made his pointed little comment.

"Like your hair is any better. How much gel do you use keeping that from becoming a long, frizzy mess."

Sylar narrows his eyes. His hair is _fine_. He blinks as his brain processes the second part of his lover's comment, then glares. He doesn't use hair gel.

"I don't use _hair gel_."

A snort from the _13 year old girl_ , he thinks viciously, brings him back to the reason he pointed out Peter's emo fringe.

"Haircut." he says.

Peter blinks in surprise, forgetting to glare as he tries to figure out this random jump in conversation. "What?" he asks.

"You should get one." He says it offhandedly, ambling over and taking a sip from Peter's abandoned cup. He nudges one of Peter's legs, causing his boyfriend to spread his legs so Sylar can move to stand between them. He's glaring again, which is cute. He wonders how Peter would react if Sylar compared him to a kitten. He files the comment away for later use.

" _You_ should get one." Peter snaps back, crossing his arms. Sylar purses his lips and pretends to think it over.

"How about a bet? Loser gets a hair cut."

"...Wow, Sylar, that wasn't random at all. A bet, and the loser cuts their hair. Ok, Sylar, what are the stakes?"

Sylar cocks his head to the and allows a small smirk to play across his lips. "First one to talk loses."

"Huh. That sounds simple enough."

Sylar tilts his head a little further and lets his smirk become a smile.

"It hasn't started yet!" he says, and he sounds a little worried.

"No. Not yet." Sylar agrees. "Now."

Peter opens his mouth as if he's going to say something, then closes it again. He levels another glare at his boyfriend, which is kind of endearing, because Peter cannot pull bad ass off worth a _shit_ in this time line. Too bad he's not a telepath, because he'd love to be able to inform Peter of that fact without him being able to protest. Oh well. The trade off is worth it.

He leans down and captures Peter's lips. His lover makes a pleased noise against his mouth, opening his mouth with a soft moan so Sylar can stroke his tongue inside, exploring the moist heat. He sets the cup down with a soft thunk, and twitches his fingers slightly to move it further back along the table and out of the way.

Moving his hands to Peter's hips, he tugs him forward slightly, so instead of perched on the table he's leaning back on it, one hand braced, his legs spread with Sylar fitting against him snugly. Sylar smirks against Peter's lips, squeezing his hips before sliding down to his knees, fingers making quick work of the button and zipper before he pulls out the other man's cock.

Peter makes a shocked sound that trails off into a moan when Sylar swallows him down. The satisfied hum Sylar makes as he draws his mouth back up Peter's dick using the barest hint of teeth makes him jerk his hips forward in an attempt to push his dick further into Sylar's mouth.

One of Peter's hands tangles itself into Sylar's hair, and the he tightens his grip on the table with the other. His grip on his lover's hair tightens, causing Sylar to meet his eyes.

 _Cheater_ , he mouths when he has the reformed killer's attention, tugging on his hair to just below the point of pain. In response, Sylar pulls back until just the head is in his mouth, and swirls his tongue around.

The noises Peter is making would sell for quite a lot if Sylar is any judge, and the sight of him with his eyes closed and his head back for a good bit more then that. If he was inclined to share. Which he _isn't._ Jealous bastard, that's him. He swipes his tongue over the slit, tasting pre-come before hollowing his cheeks and deep-throating his boyfriend and swallowing around the head of his cock.

He slowly pulls back, using his tongue to lick the vein on the underside of Peter's cock, swirling his tongue briefly around the head again, before sliding his lips back down and repeating the whole process. Once, twice, _three times_ , and his lover breaks, just like he knew he would.

"S-Sylar, oh _god_." Peter moans as he comes, his hands tightening on the respective grips as he shudders his way through his orgasm.

Sylar leans back, letting Peter's cock leave his mouth with a wet _pop_ , stroking his lovers thighs as he telekinetically zips him back  up.

"Looks like you lose." he says with a smirk, meeting his eyes.

"You _cheated_!"

"Actually, the rules never said anything about using blowjobs to make the other person talk. So, technically, I  _didn't_ cheat."

"The _spirit of the rules_ implies that you're not supposed to use outside means to make the other person lose. Which means your win _doesn't count._ "

"Wasn't specifically stated, therefore, my win counts. Get a haircut tomorrow, or I'll do it for you." Sylar responds with a smirk. He gets to his feet and heads to the door. "Have fun at work." he calls over his shoulder.

" _Asshole_!" Peter yells as he leaves the apartment.

 **  
_The Next Day:_   
**

_Well_ , Sylar muses, _it looks like I was right. Peter looks **hot** with short hair._

Its mid-afternoon, and Peter is in the kitchen, his back is to the door as Sylar slips quietly into his apartment. Sylar makes his way over to his boyfriend and slips his arms around him, pressing a kiss to the side of his neck before settling his chin on Peter's shoulder.

Peter turns in his grip, his arms coming up to settle around Sylar's shoulders, mouth half open and about to say something, and then his mouth drops all the way open in shock, because he's caught sight of Sylar's hair. Sylar's very short, very sexy hair. Peter's mouth closes with an audible click as Sylar smirks and leans forward to press a quick kiss to Peter's lips.

"I though we could match." he says with a tilt of his head and a sweet smile on his lips.


End file.
